


Expectations

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Day H50 Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Multi, Polyamory, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven McGarrett returns to Emerald Island after the death of his father, the Baron. He brings his partner, Sir Daniel of Jersey, but he knows there will be expectations for the two of them to find a third and get married--sooner, rather than later. Steve wishes he was in a position to make a love match, but he knows a political match would be more advantageous. Fortunately, a possible match presents herself for consideration in a very unique manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a couple of different reasons. 
> 
> First, this is part of my 31 Day H50 Challenge, for which I'm aiming to post a short piece or chapter each day of the month. ([My 31 day challenge on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera%27s-31-day-h50-challenge-2016/chrono)).
> 
> Secondly, this was written for [Triad Verse Week](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/140942307624/triadverse-triadverse-the-votes-are-in-and), Day 1: History/Historical/Worldbuilding. Triad Verse is an AU in which triads (relationships of three people) are normalized, rather than couples. You can read a FAQ about Triad Verse [here](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq).
> 
> Thirdly, I really wanted to write some Danny/Kono/Steve, because they don't get enough love :)
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Steve took the hat from his head, wiping his hair away from his brow and then replacing the hat. His horse danced a little at the lack of motion, until he pat her neck to settle her. "There it is," Steve said, nodding down to the valley below.

"It's not an island," Danny said, bringing his horse to a stop next to Steve's. "You told me you were Baron of the Emerald Island. In case you hadn't noticed, this is a valley."

Rolling his eyes, Steve pointed down into the valley. "See how the castle is right where the river branches? It's sitting on an island. The rest of the valley owes fealty to the island estate."

"That's a sand hill in the middle of a river." Danny scoffed. "It's a good thing for you I'm not overly concerned with the truth-telling abilities of my future husband."

Steve smiled at Danny, ecstatic at Danny's still-held assertion that they were going to find a third soon, and get married. Of course, now that Steve had inherited his father's title, no doubt he would get pressure from all sides to marry, and quickly. At least he had made a love match with Danny. Whoever ended up being their third couldn't ruin the fact that Steve had Danny, and would have him for the rest of their lives. 

"Come on," Steve said, gesturing to the road ahead. "Let me show you your new home. I swear you're going to love it."

~*~

Earl Samuel Denning of the Greater Hale met them over the bridge, at the front gates of the Emerald Island. A pair of pages and several guards stood with him. "Baron McGarrett, it's good to see you safely home from war."

"My Lord Denning," Steve replied with a bow. "I only wish my return was for happier reasons." 

Once he and Danny had dismounted from their horses, passing them off into the pages' care, Steve drew Danny closer and said, "This is Sir Daniel Williams of Jersey, my love."

"Excellent to meet you, Sir Daniel," Denning said quickly, before turning toward the castle. He gestured for Steve to follow. "Steve, since your father's death, I've taken over here at Emerald, waiting for your return."

"I can't imagine Joe appreciated your interference," Steve replied, looking back to make sure Danny was keeping up. 

"Not particularly, no," Denning replied. "But White is a military man. Even if he was the late Baron's husband, I trust him more to lead a campaign against our enemies, than to run an estate."

"I'm a military man, too, Sam. I've been at war for _years_. Why should you have any faith in my abilities?"

Denning stopped walking and turned to Steve. "You may not have seen your father these past few years," he said, his expression firm. "But I have no doubt he taught you exactly how to run this estate. Besides, if we make you a good wedding match, your wife could have the skills you feel you're lacking."

Steve regarded Denning for a moment, eyes flicking over Denning's careful expression. "You have someone in mind for us, don't you?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest. He knew the matchmaking was going to happen. He just didn't expect it the moment he arrived home. 

"Yes, in fact, I do. The Lady Lori Weston. She's the Baron of Columbia's youngest daughter, and a very capable young woman." He gestured to the open inner-keep doors. 

"A fellow East Coast person?" Danny asked, brashly taking the lead through the doors and looking around at everything in the castle entryway. "Might not be so bad."

"I was thinking it would be wise to make a match with someone from the Greater Hale. Really root down my presence here, after having been away so long," Steve explained. He didn't mention the fact that he hated the thought of being set up for a life long commitment. At least he'd made a love match with Danny. Steve knew of some nobles who had both their spouses arranged for them. The prospect sounded downright stifling to Steve. 

"Whatever you think is best," Denning replied, but his voice held a note of warning. 

"Of course it wouldn't hurt to meet with the Lady Weston, would it, Danny?" Steve said, the words distasteful on his tongue. 

Before Danny could answer, the doors at the far end of the entrance hall opened, and a tall figure with a shining bald head strode through them. "Stevie!"

"Pop!" Steve replied, a big smile on his face as he strode forward to meet Joe halfway. Steve let himself be engulfed in Joe's arms, breathing deeply the scent of the man who was his second father. Pulling back from the embrace, Steve kept his hand on Joe's shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm so sorry about Dad."

Joe shrugged, his eyes downcast. "I suppose we all have to go sometime. I'm trying to be grateful for the time I had with him."

Joe's sad expression reminded Steve of how both he and Steve's father looked in the weeks following his mother's death. It occurred to Steve that now Joe was truly alone. He and Dad had never made another match after Mother's passing. 

Hoping to distract Joe, Steve introduced him to Danny. Joe chuckled, said all his pleasantries, and then told Steve, "I always thought you would end up with Sir Fredrick."

"You just wanted me to end up with Sir Fredrick," Steve replied, throwing his arm around Danny's shoulders. 

Denning cleared his throat. "We have a lot to discuss, gentlemen. If you please…"

Steve gave Joe a look he hoped conveyed the message that they would finish catching up later, and followed Denning through to his father's study. Steve supposed it was _his_ study now, but that thought made him too sad to dwell on for more than a moment. "Let's get to business."

~*~

After settling everything with Denning, and getting ready for his return feast, and then attending the return feast, Steve was glad to retire to his bedchamber. It was the same one he'd kept as a young man, but he wasn't quite ready to move Joe out of the chambers Joe had shared with Steve's father. 

Danny settled against the soft mattress (big enough for two, but not three), and sighed. "This is so much better than the cot in your tent."

Chuckling, Steve finished stripping off the finery he'd been forced into for the feast and climbed into bed next to Danny. "You think you could get used to this?"

Danny propped himself up, looking down at Steve with a smile. "What? Being your swain-husband? Living a life of ease and luxury, rather than be in charge of my own tiny Manor House in the middle of nowhere? Being here with you, rather than trying to support no doubt two wives and oodles of children? No, I don't think I'll survive it."

Steve laughed and pulled Danny closer for a kiss. Danny followed Steve's lead, pressing some of his weight against Steve as they kissed. Despite the grief over losing his father, and having been away for the last few years of his father's life, Steve was happy, having Danny here with him. 

Steve had just gotten Danny to crawl fully on top of him when he heard the door open, and then shut again quickly. Startled, Steve grabbed the knife from the bedside table with one arm and pushed Danny away with the other. There, near the door, stood a woman with a sheepish smile on her face. She wore a loose-fitting blouse and a thin skirt, her outfit more reminiscent of bedclothes than of court wear. 

"Hello, My Lord," the woman said, her grin wider as she stared blatantly at Steve and Danny's bare chests. 

Steve held the bedsheet closer around his waist and demanded, "Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

The woman held up her hands placatingly. "My name is Kono Kalakaua, and I'd like to make you a proposition."

"We're not interested," Steve insisted, tightening the grip on his knife. 

"We might be interested," Danny said, putting his hand on Steve's chest, almost like he was holding Steve back. "What's the proposition?"

"Choose me as your third," she said, taking a few brash steps toward the bed. "I know you need to choose someone as quickly as possible."

"Why should we choose you?" Steve said. "I'm not in the habit of endearing myself to people who cross boundaries like this."

Danny gave Steve a disbelieving look, but before he could follow up by saying something, Kono began to speak.

"I'm trained as a soldier, so I doubt you'd find me boring," she said, counting off the reason on her finger and giving Steve a wink. "My family has a long history in this valley, so you'd be cementing your ties with the people here. And," she gestured up and down to herself, "we'd make very beautiful babies." She gave Steve another cheeky grin, and Steve had to admit, that smile was working on him. 

"Kalakaua?" He asked, the name sounding familiar. "Your father was one of my father's Generals."

Kono nodded, taking another step toward the bed. "So was my cousin, Chin Ho."

Now Steve couldn't help but smile. "I trained with Chin Ho when I was young."

"And you heard about how he had to leave your father's service?" Kono asked, her smile faded. She leaned against one of the posts of the bed. "This marriage could go a long way toward getting my family's reputation back to where it once was."

"Ah," Danny said, sitting up straighter in the bed. "Hence the whole 'sneaking into our bedchamber' move. How do we know you weren't sent to kill Steve so your family could take over his barony?"

"I don't have any weapons on me," Kono insisted, holding out her arms. With a wicked grin, she said, "You're welcome to check."

Danny looked to Steve, like he was asking permission to do just that. "Well," Steve said, unable to be less than intrigued, "in the interest of being thorough…"

As he climbed out of the bed, Danny pulled on a pair of breeches, leaving them loose on his hips as he approached Kono. He carefully ran his hands over Kono's torso, taking extra care with the area between and under her breasts. 

Kono's cheeks turned darker in the dim light from the fireplace and the lamp beside the bed. She didn't seem bothered by Danny's touches, but Steve could see, even from the other end of the bed, how her breath caught. Danny stood behind Kono, his hands trailing down the back of her skirt, cupping her buttocks as he continued his search, and Kono's hands flexed on the bedpole, like she needed the support to keep her knees from buckling.

Steve had to admit he knew the feeling. 

Danny kneeled as he ran his hands down each of Kono's legs, then carefully patted between them. "Nope, no weapons," he said, coming to his feet, a sly grin on his lips.

Kono grabbed Danny by the cheeks and kissed him hungrily. When she let Danny go, he just stood there, somewhat dazed. Kono took that moment to approach Steve, leaning over the bed to kiss him as well. Her kiss was determined, and passionate, but not as aggressive as Steve had feared. He eased into the kiss, tasting her and cupping her soft cheek with his hand.

Pulling back then, Kono smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why don't you two give it some thought? You know how to reach me when you're ready to make a decision."

She slipped from the room silently, the door making a gentle clicking noise as it latched. 

"That woman is very scary," Danny said, sitting down on the bed at Steve's feet. "Weapons or no."

Smiling at Danny, Steve replied, "I kind of like that about her."

With a sigh, Danny said, "Yeah, I do too." He turned and crawled up the bed, straddling Steve's legs and setting his hands on Steve's shoulders. "We're going to marry her, aren't we?"

Steve licked his lips, still tasting Kono on them. "Yeah. I think we are."

Laughing, Danny ducked down, resting his head against Steve's chest. Steve held him there as Danny murmured, "I thought so. I mean, who does something like that?"

"I did," Steve remembers with a laugh. "When I wanted you. Remember?"

"You barged into the barracks and told me I was part of your squad," Danny said, chuckling at the memory. "That my captain was lending me to you and I had no choice."

"Why do you think he did that?" Steve said with a grin, leaning forward and kissing Danny. "I saw you on the battlefield and I wanted you. I knew the only way it was going to happen was if you got to know me."

"So, you kidnapped me into this relationship?" Danny shook his head, but kissed Steve back. "And here I thought ours was an age-old love story."

"It is," Steve insists. "And I think Kono might just be another chapter in that story of ours."

Danny rolled his eyes, but he kissed Steve again, softly just the same. "If we have to marry someone, I suppose she wouldn't be the worst." He laughed to show that he was joking, and Steve could tell he enjoyed Kono just as much as Steve did.

"I'll see what I can do." Steve pulled Danny closer by the hips, drawing him into a deep kiss. "Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> [My 31 day challenge on tumblr.](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera%27s-31-day-h50-challenge-2016/chrono)


End file.
